


Responsibilities

by Alex_E



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_E/pseuds/Alex_E
Summary: Danny's thoughts after he becoms the immortal iron fist.Based on a prompt





	Responsibilities

He wakes up. His mouth feels dry. His vision is blurry. His body feels bruised and battered.  
Snow falls lightly on him and he shivers.  
Davos is standing over him, he is aware Davos is saying something but the words don't come through.

“Danny are you alright?”

Davos is frantic nearly hysterical and helps him up and his head spins as he stands.

“Danny.”

“Brother.”

“You did it”

“I… what?”

Danny needed a moment for his thoughts to catch up.

“You defeated Shou Lou.”

He actually did it….

Walking back to the monastery was a strenuous affair.When he couldn't take another step his brother offered his shoulder to lean on.  
Davos had many questions. He just wanted everything to be quiet. 

He defeated Shou Lou.

He did it.

Priya was the first to congratulate him, although her smile did not reach her eyes.  
Master Lei Kun had been ecstatic well his face remained stoic as ever but Danny could see the slight curl of the lips. Yu-Ti lectured him about his responsibilities.

The rest of the people used to look at him like he was an outsider. Now they look at him like he stole something from them. He wasn’t sure what they expected of him but he's almost certain he can't live up to it.

Guarding the gate to Kun Lun was a lonely affair.

He has time to think.

He misses New York more than he can ever say. Maybe he always will.  
He imagines what Ward and Joy will say.  
Joy will be happy for him as ever and Ward will not believe him only if he shows him the fist, they’ll banther and have milkshakes at stage deli. ~~Would they still be looking for him.~~ No he cannot think about that. Kun Lun is home.

Home isn’t home without people, though. Home is an empty place without the ones you love.

He briefly touches his chest. Branded, marked with a permanent reminder he is the Immortal Iron Fist, Protector of Kun Lun.

They don't love him here.  
Well at least Davos does.


End file.
